


Run and Hide

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: One shot-After their interview and performance of Highwire, Olivia begins to question what happened between her and Wen. Title originated from the song "Run and Hide" by Sabrina Carpenter.





	Run and Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dating-ish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923897) by [MicrosuedeMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosuedeMouse/pseuds/MicrosuedeMouse). 



> Soooo I haven't written on here in awhile, but I rewatched Lemonade Mouth again bc it was on Netfix and it reminded me how much I loved it! While reliving my obsession, I stumbled upon a fic called "dating-ish" by MicrosuedeMouse and it inspired me to write a fic of my own! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> xx  
> Sabrina

Olivia could barely catch her breath. She already had so much trouble comprehending the fact that they played Madison Square Garden or the fact that they have a hit on the Billboard Charts and then this happened. Their first real interview on live TV. The one that had almost become a disaster.

She was just trying to help out Mo, but she knew her mistake as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth-her voluntarily “me”- when she saw her bandmates freeze and the audience gasp. She could feel her spine wanting to curl and scrunch up so that she could hide underneath a rock for eternity. The feeling that she had worked so hard on getting rid of the past couple of months.

But luckily, she didn’t have to run and hide like she thought. Because he didn’t let her down-Wen. He even called her “my girl” and Olivia had sworn that her heart had swollen into the size of the moon when those words entered her ears. 

It seemed too good to be true. Everything was finally fitting together in Olivia’s life, so much so that there had to be something she was overlooking. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach as she laid in bed that night trying, but failing to fall asleep. 

She was about to close her eyes at another attempt to sleep, but then then it hit her. Olivia shot up in her bed as if a stroke of lightning jolted through her bones. Mo. Olivia had said what she did about her and Wen because she was trying to help Mo. What if Wen was doing the same thing? What if he was just being the nice guy that he is and only said what he did so Olivia wouldn’t die of embarrassment?

Olivia sighed with frustration. She knew what she had to do. She had to talk to him. Without thinking any further, Olivia reached for her cell phone on her bedside table, glancing at her alarm clock in the process. 1:00 A.m. He was probably asleep. It would be rude of her to wake him just because she couldn’t sleep. Olivia curled her frail fingers tightly around her phone. 

Stop making excuses, Olivia. Just call him. 

Olivia felt her lips part before she clicked on Wen’s contact. Smiling at his picture-his eyes closed, tongue sticking out-from when they recorded More Than A Band and she felt her nerves slip away slightly as the dial tone sounded.

It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally picked up, but in reality, it was merely no more than a few seconds. 

“Hello?” Olivia frowned at the sound of his voice. it was groggy and scratchy, signifying that her assumptions were true and she had woken him up from deep slumber. She felt her words get caught in her throat then, embarrassed from waking him.

“Olivia?” He croaked, concern and puzzlement mixed in his voice. Olivia closed her eyes. Say something, Olivia, anything, that’s why you called him.

“Yeah?” Olivia closed her eyes. Anything, but that.

“What’s the matter?” He inquired, his voice becoming more warm. Olivia paused before she took a deep breath, holding back the urge to hang up the phone and run away.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” She finally mustered out. She held her breath then, no sound coming from the other end. 

“What?” Wen questioned. Olivia covered her face in frustration. He didn’t remember. She knew he was just saying it to be nice. Olivia sat back in her bed. She should just hang up the phone and go find that rock she was thinking of hiding under the rest of her life. 

“N-nervmind. S-sorry- I woke you-” Olivia stuttered before she took her phone away from her ear. Her hand shook slightly as she moved it to press end, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. 

“No, Olivia wait-” Wen’s voice sounded from her phone, urgency within it. Immediatley, she brought the phone back up to her ear. A few silent moments passed before she heard a sigh escape from Wen’s lips.

“Of course, I meant what I said.” He stated genuinely. Olivia stopped, a smile painting across her face through the few tears that had decided to fall.

“R-really?” She croaked. And although Olivia couldn’t physically see him, she knew that a smile was beginning to from on his face too-the one that she adored so much.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re my girl, Olivia,” He said. Olivia didn’t think it was possible for her smile to get any bigger, but she was wrong, and her face was beginning to grow sore from it. And she was never very good at speaking to begin with, but she was pretty sure that she forgot all of the english language within that single moment. Luckily, Wen knew just what to say.

“You know- you don’t have to be afraid to talk to me, right? I’ll always be here for you, morning, noon, and night,” He explained softly. It was in that moment, that Olivia knew she no longer had to run and hide. Her friends-the band and Wen, they cared for her and her quirks. If they didn’t run and hide from her, she didn’t need to run and hide from them, and she didn’t want to. 

Olivia smiled once more, a billion butterflies floating around in her stomach as two very simple, delicate, and most of all, important words fled from her mouth.

“I know”


End file.
